


You're Stupid, I Like that in a Man

by hinkelvinkel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Sauna, Scars, Smut, fuck i just love these idiots, idk what going on man, oh yeah, sylvix - Freeform, theyre stupid and i love them, this is my first ff in years??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinkelvinkel/pseuds/hinkelvinkel
Summary: Finding the sauna to be open, Felix really was just trying to have some peace and quiet, gone for 5 years and then suddenly back again in a mess once more. He had been alone with his thoughts until a certain red-head had to come and, as usual, fuck things up. Or... did he fuck things up?Regardless, he was going to fix it, one way or another. When Felix finally is able to corner his friend, things don't seem to go quite as he had expected.





	You're Stupid, I Like that in a Man

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO!!!! Well, this is my first fan fiction in.... a LONG time..... and my first one for Fire Emblem. Sorry if it's a bit wonky at times or odd, I had a friend review a bit and helped me clean up and gave me tips, but if you have anything to help just let me know! Enjoy! ;^)
> 
> (also for the title i couldnt think of shit so sorrY LMFAO)

It had been days, it seemed, since Felix had rested from training. He sat in the sauna alone, enjoying the company of no one, feeling the steam encompassing his body while it released the tightness from his muscles. After a bit of sitting alone, the raven haired man’s fingers gently ran across his pale skin, amber eyes following each scar that littered his body like stray lighting bolts. It seemed to him, over the course of 5 years away from Garreg Mach, that his body became a map of every battle he’s fought, every trial of his strength to live another day. Here he was now, back where it had all began- still fighting what seemed to be the same battle. The will to carry on, to prove himself, to himself. But for what? A tight frown tugged on his lips as calloused fingers traced his sweat-soaked skin from the hot steam. His eyebrows furrowed in mild irritation as a sound jerked him from his thoughts; a pair of footsteps were headed his way.  


Running a hand through his loose hair before bringing it down, he looks up to see a tuft of bright red hair and a familiar face headed his way. The idiot’s half cocked smile- one that seemed to be permanently rested on his lips- made Felix frown, knowing full well his peace had been disturbed. Sylvain sauntered over. Spotting Felix, his eyes lit up, causing the already disgruntled man’s frown to deepen further.   
  
“What?” Felix scoffs, just wishing the other would disappear. There had, for a long time, always been something about Sylvain that unsettled him. Something that formed a tight knot in his stomach and chest at times- It wasn't so much that it hurt… it was just… confusing. A nuisance- just like the only man that ever seemed to cause it. A laugh ripped through the air as Sylvain easily swatted away the other’s tone, completely unfazed by his rudeness. 

“What, are you the only one allowed to use the sauna, Felix?” Eyes not leaving the other’s, Sylvain proceeds to sit next to him, seemingly all smiles. They had talked since the reunion, but it had only been a week or so- fighting right in the beginning with not much time to sit down and relax.  
  
Taking a moment, Felix examined the other with a quick glance, eyes narrowing. He hadn't seen him in so long, but….. Sylvain had certainly grown. His muscles were more defined, his jaw was more cut and the supple cheeks he had once sported - and wooed women with - had become a bit more shallow, more mature. Felix pursed his lips for a moment, eyes quickly returning to the other’s and staying there.   
  
“No, I suppose not…. just don’t talk too much.” He huffed, turning his head away and crossing his arms over his bare chest. Another laugh, and then Sylvain ran a hand through his messy red locks, leaning back against the wall and relaxing his body. 

“Can’t really promise anything. It’s been five years…. That’s a long time to build a lot of conversation topics.” He mused, hands resting behind his head as he peeked at Felix from the side of his eye.  
  
Furrowing his brow, Felix doesn't respond even though he can feel the other looking at him, not wanting to aid the other in possibly going off on some tangent about how many women he’d been with. It would just solidify the fact that he had probably been skirt chasing most of the five years instead of fighting and training. Felix would almost bet a bullion on it. Giving a sigh, he continues to sit in peace with his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet with the occasional hiss of steam.   
  
Seconds passed to minutes, neither one breaking the silence other than the occasional comment of the temperature or the shifting of bodies. Finally opening up his eyes once more, Felix looked over, surprised that Sylvain had actually kept quiet for so long. Maybe some things do change. Blinking, his eyes began to stray towards the others body, taking in the sweat glistened form. He studied what he could see, between the random freckles and moles here and there, to the now noticeable definition of the others chest and arms. The knot once more began to form in his chest, but he ignored it, eyes finally settling on something that …. didn’t make him happy. Not that much did these days.

Leaning closer, if you didn't look well enough you wouldn't have noticed a jagged line cutting across and up the others throat. A scar, it looked to be one long healed, but something that could have very well taken the others life if it had been just a bit deeper. Just this thought caused a weight to suddenly form on Felix’s shoulders, his hand coming up to gently brush his fingers against the skin, feeling the slight pucker of the scar. The sweat made his thumb slick, rubbing it with a tenderness he was not known for portraying.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a shiver run down the others body. The younger man’s mind snapping from his thoughts again by Sylvain, but this time when he looked up, the other’s eyes were fixated on his. They were wide and… anxious looking. Oh Goddess. How long had he been watching him... why was he _ doing this _ ?   
His hand remains on the soft skin, his body unable to move from being frozen with shock at his own actions. Why hadn’t Sylvain said something stupid yet? Like he always did?   
  
Felix opens his mouth slightly to speak, but nothing came out, and he suddenly feels the slow shift in the others body move towards his. A hand gently cups his cheek and he can now feel the other’s breath on his face, and Felix’s body feels like a coiled spring, too tight, small, backed into a corner. He needed to move, there was too much going on, too many thoughts racing through his head all at once and if he didnt move he was going to explode.

Sylvain was a breath away before the younger man jerked back, none too graciously scrambling to his feet and as far from the other as he could. What was that?? What just _ happened _ ? Unable to tear his eyes away from Sylvain, he saw the other pull back his body and hand into himself, making himself look smaller, and he looked.... Terrified…. Hurt…. This wasn’t something Felix had ever seen on him, not like this. Never from him.   
  
“I-fuck, Felix, “ Sylvain choked out, standing up suddenly and balling up his fists at this sides, “Oh fuck, I-I’m an idiot. I’m, I’m sorry, just, I’m so sorry,” he got out after what seemed like a struggle, turning on his heel and briskly walking away.   
  
But Felix barely heard any of it, his body feeling warm and cold at the same time and like he needed to run, run as far away as he possibly could. He felt his hands, no, his whole being shaking, bringing his fists up to see he had dug his nails into his own palms, shallow crescent marks red against his pruny skin. Why. What. What the FUCK just happened.   
Standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Felix made his way from the sauna, head clouded with static and his body feeling suddenly more drained. Rubbing his face, he exited the building with a wonder of just what he did to deserve this.   
  
The next few days passed in a blur, their old professor now returned speaking of battle tactics and upcoming moves, but Felix could hardly listen when they would gather around. His eyes always strayed to Sylvain who seemed to be putting as much distance as he could between the both of them since what happened in the sauna. When he would try and approach him, Sylvain would weasel himself out with some sort of excuse. He would say he suddenly forgot he had a date with some girl, even going as far to take watches that made him wake up in the dead of night and patrol to avoid doing a watch with Felix, a well known fact that he absolutely _ despised _ those as he could never fall back to sleep.   
  
Even worse, Felix couldn’t seem to get the damned man out of his head no matter how much he trained to the day. Sometimes he would train himself onto the brink of exhaustion in hopes he would just pass out once he hit his bed, his thoughts becoming wilder and wilder when he did finally lie down. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t ever had these thoughts before, but they had mostly been…. Ignored, for lack of a better word.   
  
Repressed, more so.   
  
But now, they would hit Felix with full force, thinking of the red-heads defined chest, running his own fingers up his sculpted body to cup Sylvain’s face. He wondered if Sylvain’s lips were softer than the skin of his neck, bringing his hand up to feel his own lips as he twitched with the thought in his bed. He faintly remembered the warm musky smell as Sylvain had leaned in, a shiver jolting up the raven haired man’s spine as he thought of that breath trailing along other parts of his body, Sylvain’s soft lips moaning out Felix’s name in his own thoughts. Lithe fingers twitching at the thought of Sylvains body on his, Felix would hurriedly undo his pants, stroking his erection that had long needed attention, finding himself moaning the others name into his pillow as he finally came with force onto his own hand. His hips would jerk at the thought of Sylvain kissing his body, telling him to come for him and him alone. This happened more than once in the week following, and it was taking its toll on the younger man.

He could barely think straight during the day, his eyes always looking towards the door in whatever room he was in in hopes of seeing his childhood friend. But it seemed all the years of avoiding women, Sylvain was ever elusive in avoiding Felix too. But unbeknownst to Felix, it seemed that a greater force than Sothis had taken note of the two men and their silent battle with one another, and decided to take it in their own hands.  
  
“Felix?” A soft voice asked, and it quickly brought amber eyes back to reality, blinking as they focused on Mercedes and Annette right in front of him.   
  
“What?” he grunted, eyebrows furrowed before realizing that she and Annie had asked him a question he clearly missed due to his spacing out. The three of them stood in the training hall, and Felix had been staring at the dummy in front of him for at least a minute by the time the two women had found him.   
  
“We were wondering if you could find Sylvain… let him know that the watch schedule had changed! We tried to find him in his room but he wasn’t there…. He might be in the sauna, and you were the first guy we found who wasn’t on duty with something...” Annette said with a huff and crossed her arms, but there seemed to be… something in her tone Felix couldn’t quite put his finger on. She had never been a good liar, but Felix was much too distracted to notice fully. Looking between the two, Felix notes the smile on Mercedes face and her head slightly tilted to the side, watching him intently. What was their deal?   
  
He frowns, resting a hand on his hip as he shifts his weight, thinking. Unfortunately, they picked the one person the redhead in question was avoiding, but... this could be a good chance to talk to Sylvain. about… what happened a week ago. To be able to figure out why Sylvain had done that… and why Felix himself had pulled away.   
  
Giving a nod, he gave a huff of his own, crossing his arms in front of his chest before responding. “I don’t know why you’re asking me, but I’ll go let the idiot know,” he said curtly, turning on his heel and immediately heading to the direction of the sauna. Behind him, he didn't see the girls turn to one another, Annette giving Mercedes a thumbs up while the other gave a small wink with her soft smile back.

Felix thought of what to say as he trekked through the grounds, not bothering to walk along paths and cutting straight through the grass, thoughts focused on one goal. By the time he arrived, he realized he…. Had nothing planned. What could he say to him? Other than what the girls told him, but that wasn’t what he _ wanted _ to say. Brow furrowing, he stood at the door for a long moment before he entered, just saying _ fuck it _ and giving it a shot. It was like a battle. You could always have a strategy, but that didn't mean it would always work. So, might as well go in and figure it out as he went.   
  
Not wanting to sweat through his clothes, he quickly changed into just a towel, quickly finding Sylvain. The bright red hair a sure thing that was hard to miss. When he noticed Felix approaching, Sylvain’s eyes grew wide as he looked away, standing up and preparing to leave.   
  
“Wait,” Felix said blurted out, standing at the door, holding his hand out. He felt like there were eels in his stomach, and he could feel his heart pumping blood into his ears with mind numbing thumps. “..... I… want to talk to you,” he said, a bit softer but just as sternly.   
  
Looking up, Sylvain’s lips thinned for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair in thought, before sitting back down. “.... I….. Sure….” If you had asked Felix to describe him, it would have been a choice between defeated, pathetic, and broken. And it made him feel like throwing hands and throwing up at the same time.   
  
Taking a breath, Felix made his way over and sat down next to his childhood friend, staring at him for a moment. How had they gotten to this point? Why was he so nervous to talk to someone he’d known since… god, he couldn't even remember. Felix put his hands into his lap, gripping at the towel, steeling himself as he stared at the side of Sylvain’s face. His friend wasn't looking at him, and it made something in Felix pissed, the knot that had formed in his chest tightening once more.   
  
“Sylvain,” he said sternly, waiting for him to look over. This isn’t the man he knew and grew up with. The man that would light something in his body every time a half lazed grin would be turned his way.   
  
“Sylvain,“ Felix said once more before he finally was able to make eye contact. Again, the sadness was palpable coming from him. But before he could speak, the other began to talk, seemingly struggling to get it out.   
  
“I’m sorry Felix,.... I--I fucked up. And I’m so sorry,” he rambled, shaking his head, his hands coming up in front of him. “I don’t know why I did that… And, I just, I-something came over me-”   
  
“Sylvain.”   
  
“-when you were looking at me like that, and I couldn't help myself, it felt like the right thing to do-   
  
“Sylvain.”   
  
“I thought, I thought you wanted it too. I’m just, fuck I’m so fucking so- ”   
  
Suddenly with a force, Felix grabbed Sylvain by his shoulders and placed his lips to his, closing his eyes tightly as he kissed him with more force than was probably necessary. Frozen in shock, Sylvain hands came up higher in defense, more expecting a punch to the face than a kiss. As he watched Felix kiss him with eyes the size of saucers, his arms slowly came up to rest gently under Felix’s arms, cradling them. Pulling away his lips suddenly, Felix glared at Sylvain, gripping his shoulders, holding himself down as his head spun mines per minute. He…. he did that. He really just did that. But he had no time to think, his mouth moving quicker than his brain.   
  
“Shut up Sylvain. For once in your life just _ shut the fuck up _ for a minute!,” he blurted out gruffly before kissing the other man once again, pulling their bodies closer.   
  
A smile formed on Sylvains lips as he reciprocated fully, tiling his head to deepen the kiss between the two. His hands trailing down the others arms to his sides, grabbing Felix and pressing their bodies together closer. This elicited a small noise to bubble up from the younger man’s chest, and he could feel the other grin into the kiss. Felix needed to be closer to Sylvain, and just sitting beside him was doing no one any favors. The room was hotter than a summer day in Fodlan’s Throat, but neither seemed to care as Felix climbed into his lap, their bodies pressed so tight it was almost suffocating. When the both finally broke away for air, Sylvain ran a hand through Felix’s loose hair, taking the last of it from the hair tie and putting it on his own wrist.   
  
“Felix… you’re breathtaking,” he breathed as he held him close, eyes peering up taupe eyes searching the others face as if it was the first time he’s ever seen him before.   
Catching his breath, Felix frowned as a sudden thought popped into his head, bringing his hands up to Sylvain’s jaw and forcing him to look at his square in the eye.   
  
“You… I don't want to be just another body for you to lie with,” he said lowly, searching the other’s eyes as he said this, chest heaving slightly. “I…. I think I want to be with a pig-headed man like you, for some reason I can’t explain.” Clenching his jaw, he furrows his brow and looks at the space between them, steadying himself. “.......... I’m selfish. I want you to myself and myself only, I want you how no woman has ever had you, do you understand?” He breaths out quietly, realizing just what that feeling was in his chest and it seemed to now be blossoming into something disgusting and vulnerable and much too powerful. He felt a want to turn into a puddle, his heart spilling out in the most vulnerable way possible to someone he cared so much for.   
  
Hearing Sylvain’s laughter bubble up from his throat made his head jerk up, a glare a sharp as a sword aimed at someone mere inches away. “I should have known-” he said as he began to push and climb off, only to be stopped by strong arms around his waist pulling him back in.   
  
“Felix, ” Sylvain said softly, placing his chin against the others chest, his face now showing something completely different than the mere minutes before. Through half lidded eyes, Felix could feel the tenderness in Sylvain's gaze, the loving firmness in the way he wrapped his arms around Felix’s agile body. God, the way he said his name like that made Felix’s heart pound against the confines of his chest.   
  
“I will always be yours. I always have been.” 

  
Felix’s heart felt like it was trying to escape the jail cell that was his chest, pounding and clawing for it’s escape. “Then why are you always flirting with those women? Even though you constantly criticize them, you would spend countless nights with them. Fuck, Sylvain, you would flirt with them in-front of me!” Eyes sharp stared down at Sylvain, his teeth grinding together in anger at the thought of it.   
  
Sylvain’s smile turned a bit ashamed as he put his head against the younger man’s chest, taking a moment. “I……….. I didn't know how to tell you. For a long time I was able to hold it back, thinking of it as something that would go away. I thought something was wrong with me…. Men are supposed to like women, right? That’s what I had known... Maybe it was just a phase? But this feeling… it didn’t go away. It would constantly gnaw at the back of my head, everyday, every night.” Looking back up, he stares at Felix, his smile still small and sad but his eyes showed that he meant every word of what he was saying.   
  
“I’ve never made a promise like the one I made to you with anyone else. Not Dimitri, not Ingrid… no one. I flirt with those girls so that I could maybe find one that makes me feel the same way as I do when I’m around you. You don’t care where I come from. What I was born with. You’ve never seen me as a prize, something special to make yourself better. You’ve always been there for me, just the way I am.”   


His smile grows a bit wider, his eyes settling on his lips as a soft sigh escaped his nose. “It got…. It got harder, the older I grew. You know… urges... You never seemed interested in me, you never gave me any signs… Especially after we got here, you seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me. But I still couldn't stop. My brain wouldn't let you go, and-and I had to do something. You just… How devoted you are to training. How you don’t care what anyone thinks about you, always wanting to prove yourself, better yourself for you. I just ...” He trailed off, gazing up to Felix. Hearing this confession, Felix’s glare had turned soft, a small smile on his face. He could feel something pricking at the sides of his eyes, but ignored it, focusing on the man who’s laps he sat in. Felix had known him for so long that he knew that he was telling the truth, having unfortunately been around for most of the lies he told throughout his life. There was something about his eyes, the windows to the soul that always seemed to give him away, unable to truly hide his feelings. Sylvain was the idiot he wanted to spend every day with until they both died, one unable to live without the others.  
  
“You’re so stupid,” he murmured, bowing his head down to kiss him gently, feeling the tug of arms once more around his body as Sylvain pressed their bodies together once more. It began soft, tender, kissing each other as if they had never kissed anyone before in their lives before it slowly grew into something hungrier. Nimble hands danced across flesh, touching each part of each others body as if their lives depended on it. Their hands explored, gripping and pressing newly found areas of each others body, not caring in the least about the sweating from the sauna. Speaking of which--   
  
“Sylvain,” Felix said suddenly a bit light headed, ripping them apart for a breath, a stupid smile splayed out on his partner’s lips. “We should… get out of this room,” he panted, remembering just how bad it is to stay here for too long. Without a beat, Sylvain tightened his grip on Felix, a small gasp escaping from the smaller man as he tucked his hands under his ass and carried him out the door, the cool air of the changing room hitting them both sharply. Thank god for small graces, as no one else seemed to be using the sauna today, almost as if it was some sort of miracle. The men were so caught up in each other them may have not even noticed if there was anyway, Sylvain lying Felix down on a padded bench hovering over him. His eyes hungrily took in every detail, and Felix was too hot and too turned on turned on to care. Actually, it made him feel good to be looked at, to have someone who dominated your every thought look at you as if you were the only thing in their view.   
  
“Holy fuck you're beautiful,” Sylvain murmured, brushing Felix’s bangs that clung to his forehead away, a warm smile on his face. Bringing his hand down, Sylvain untucked the towel that hung onto Felix’s hips for dear life, the cool air hitting his erection harshly. He gasped loudly, his back arching as a shock of pleasure rushed through him. Feeling Sylvain’s hand wrap around him was almost too much as he rolled his eyes back, the sweat from the sauna already giving his more than enough of a lubricant to begin stroking his cock. Sylvain leaned down kissing down from Felix’s jaw to his neck to his chest, paying special attention to any scars he found along the way. He was littered with them, never minding their existence until now. thankful.   
  
Sylvain’s lips murmured small praises in between his kisses onto his skin, calling Felix all sorts of things Felix had never been called before, never having thought Sylvain would be the one to say them to him. The poor man’s hands gripped helplessly to the cushions on the bench, gasps from his throat bubbling up. “ _ Sylvain, _ ” he moaned out, his back arching again as Sylvain took one of his erect nipples into his mouth. He rolled it over his tongue, his eyes widening at the reaction. You could tell he was testing Felix’s body out, never having thought they would make the man below his whine and writhe beneath him the way it did. He sucked on it lightly, teeth brushing up against the bud and sending chills down Felix’s body. A hand came up to comb through Sylvain’s hair, tugging on it slightly.   
  
“I-I’m close-” Felix gasped out, looking down to Sylvain, desperate to touch the other.   
  
Slowly the redhead’s hand stopped stroking, his thumb gently rolling over the slit of Felix’s erection as pre cum dribbled onto his hand. Bringing himself back up to Felix’s face, he gave him a quick kiss, chaste and quick. 

“Hold on a second,” he murmured before suddenly taking himself away from the panting Felix.

Goddess, his head was reeling, barely registering the small flask Sylvain pulled from his pouch. It contained a small amount of liquid to what he could see, but had no idea why Sylvain thought it to be so important right now.  
  
“What the fuck is that,” he grumbled between pants, a bit irked he had left him moments before he release, his body now becoming cold as the heat from Sylvain had disappeared.   
  
A chuckle escaped Sylvains lips, sitting himself next to Felix on the bench, pouring a small amount of the sweet smelling liquid onto his fingers. “It’s something that will help…. Mercedes thought it was mine and gave it to me. Lucky for me, I guess,” he mumbled the end, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes with a small smile. When he had determined he had poured enough he smiled down to to Felix, rubbing his calloused fingers together. “Do you trust me?”   
  
Eyes narrowing and a slight puff of his rose colored cheeks, Felix just gave a small nod, wanting whatever he was planning to just already. He had an idea, but was his lack of experience had made him unsure.   
  
Pouring a bit onto Felix’s entrance, Slvain softly laughed as he watched him shiver with a small grunt, cursing him under his breath. “Relax ok?,” he murmured, before gently sticking a finger into Felix’s ass. Eye’s bolting wide open, Sylvain placed a hand on Felix’s stomach as the man’s back arched, whispering softly to him that it was alright. Taking his hand in his, Felix gave a nod of reassurance, blinking back tears as Sylvain entered more and more of his finger into him. It hurt but…. It felt… good at the same time. It was almost mind numbing. Felix had never done anything like this before, but goddess he wish he had.   
  
“I’m going to start moving, ok?”   
  
“.....o-ok...”   
  
Steadily, he began to slip the finger out, Sylvain’s eyes watching Felix’s every jerk and movement with hunger, eating it up. This was something he had only imagined in his wildest dreams, sometimes imagining the women he has been with to be Felix. Nothing had ever made him feel so right, made him feel like all he wanted to do was pleasure the person hes was with like how he felt with Felix. He bent down to kiss his pale stomach and chest, increasing the speed of his finger as he pumped it in and out, deciding after that after a minute another could go in.   
  
“I’m adding another one,” he said, a bit impatiently, sticking the digit in slowly in to widen his hole.   
  
“F-Fuck!”   
  
Felix rolled his hips to the others movements, trying to contain his voice but found he just didn't care at this point. If anyone said anything, he could merely pull out his sword and silence them.   
  
Beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Felix, Sylvain watched as Felix took it beautifully, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head when he curled his fingered and rubbed against the sweet spot on his prostate. An almost feral, guttural sound erupted from Felix’s throat, his hands clawing at Sylvain’s body over top of him.   
  
“ _ R-Right there, Sylvain, please-right there- Ah!- _ ” he gasped, his head turned to the side as a bit of spit dripped from his lip from the sudden groan, almost completely in shambles as Sylvain’s fingers grazed against him again and again, spreading him and scissoring him apart. The slick sound of his own finger’s entering in an out of Felix’s ass made Sylvain’s own erection throb, having been ignored for far too long, a small trickle of pre-cum leaking from him without even touching him as his towel had fallen off quite some time ago.   
  
Felix had never felt this good in is life. Not his favorite food, not beating Byleth in any sparring match, nothing on earth had ever made his brain flat-line quite like like this. He was barely able to look up at Sylvain above him, the man who was peppering his body with kisses and praises, his hand working inside him like a master puppeteer. Sylvain knew just what to do to make him moan and twitch, Sylvain’s mouth on his body as if he was trying to devour him.

He clawed into his lover’s back, gaining a pleased groan from Sylvain’s lips, the vibration rippling through them both as it made Felix’s hips jerk. Sylvain brought his head back up to Felix’s, kissing him passionately as his tongue explore the others mouth, feeling along teeth and sliding against his tongue. Every moan that elicited from Felix’s mouth Sylvain ate up, enjoying when Felix would try and mumble his name into his own mouth. They couldn’t get enough of each other, limbs wildly entangled, desperate to touch and grab as if they were both searching for a lifeline among the other. Pulling back enough for air, a string of saliva connected them, but neither noticed as they stared into one another's eyes, heaving and out of breath.  
  
“I’m going in, ok? Just relax,” Sylvain panted to Felix as he pulled his fingers out of him with a satisfying _ shlick _, positioning his body so to align his head with his entrance after rubbing more oil on himself. He had a knee resting on the bench as the other steadied himself on the ground, Felix’s hips slightly up and on his lap. 

“Relax,” he murmured, watching his ass clench just slightly and release, beginning to press himself in. He leaned forward, one hand on Felix’s hip and the other intertwined his hand tightly, slowly pressing himself deeper and deeper into him. If Felix thought his brain was mush before, it definitely was now, a choked sob escaping his throat as he clung to Sylvain for dear life, gasping his name from his lips as if it was the very thing his soul wanted to scream out. The sweat on his body rolled off as he jerked his hips in reaction, the feeling of Sylvain entering him making his feel full and pained all at the same time, almost too much for him to bear. Above him he could hear Sylvain panting Felix’s own name, groaning with each jolt the man made below him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
Once he was fully set inside, Sylvain lowered himself onto Felix, resting his body as the sweat between them making them stick together with a long sigh. For a moment he stayed there, arms encompassing Felix, face buried into his neck, softly kissing him as his hot breath rolled off Felix’s skin. The man below shuddered, his arms tightly wound around his tight chest as he clung to him to try and clear his mind.   
  
“.... Felix,” Sylvain murmured, bringing his head up to gaze at bright amber eyes he had grown to love in secrecy for years, “........ I love you. Honestly.”   
  
Staring at him for a moment, it was Felix’s turn to let out a laugh from bruised pink lips, the sound akin to the sweetest honey to Sylvain’s ears. His cheeks were flushed from the heat, but it made his face turn a shade even pinker, wondering how he could be blessed to hear something that made him want to sing to the goddess.   
  
A hand came up from Sylvains back to cup his face, Felix smiling at him, his face filled with lust and and a gentle loving that Sylvain thought was something he’d only ever see in his dreams.   
  
“I love you too, you absolute fool,” he smiled, kissing Sylvain softly before lying his head back down.   
  
Looking down Sylvain’s grin widdend, he felt giddy as he lowered his head back down to the crook of Felix’s neck. “I’m going to start moving, ok?” He said, pulling his hips back with ease, flinching when Felix moaned out and suddenly bit at his shoulder to contain himself, the feeling for him being something he wasn’t used to. He had never experienced pain quite like this, mixed with such rapture his mind couldn’t process it. He wanted to mark Sylvain as his, and no one else's, sporting marks that would only be from Felix’s own mouth. He wanted anyone to know that he was claimed, sucking and biting at the flesh right below the scar that had almost claimed his life, something Felix would never let happen again for as long as he willed it.

Sylvain moved slow at first, pulling himself out most of the way before seating himself as much as he could, taking a hand down to stroke at Felix while he slowly pumped into him. His head rested on Felix’s shoulder, panting out his name over and over again in pure ecstasy.  


The small noises Felix made as he bit as his skin made him almost high, the walls pressing up so tight against him he felt almost as if he was going to pass out for a moment. When Felix relaxed again he began to move gradually faster, his hips thrusting into Felix’s body with more and more force, the slaps echoing in the small room tangled with the loud moans of each other's names and sharp gasps of pleasure. Shifting his position, Sylvain sat on his knees and moved Felix higher onto his lap, holding his hips up as he continued to drive into him. At a point, Felix let out the same guttural groan he had before, his face pleading as Sylvain realized he hit the spot once more.   
  
“ _ Sylvain, pl-please fuck me there, Goddess PLEASE- _ ” He cried out as he brought his arms from the other’s back to grip the cushion above his head, trying to ground himself to something, anything. The feeling of Sylvain’s cock continuously hitting his prostate quickly driving him over the edge, his brain went blank with the exception of the man in front of him. His stomach felt hot, like his body was was boiling over and about to explode.   
  
“ _ Fuck- ah- I’m close -fuck- Sylvain, harder, Goddess-- _ ”   
  
Watching this, Sylvain began to feel the knot in his stomach pit up as well, grunting as he pumped into Felix harder and harder as he was asked, knowing he was close himself. Suddenly as Sylvain slammed into his writhing body, Felix let out a low groan and arched his back to the heavens, eyes rolling into the back of his head and lips parting with Sylvains name on his lips like he was praying to the gods of all countries. He came hard as he rode Sylvains’s cock through his orgasm and gripped the cushions with force, letting out all over himself up to his chest. He throbbed in Sylvains hand, the man letting go and bringing it to his mouth, lapping up the liquid as he bit into his hand. He gave a few more pumps as the younger man’s walls tightened around him before he too came, gasping for breath as it felt like Felix’s ass sucked him in. His jerked hips to meet Felix’s ass as he rode out the immense wave of pleasure, filling Felix’s body to the brim with his cum.   
  
Collapsing on top of him, it took a moment for Sylvain to catch his breath, laughing as he rested his body on Felix’s and his face returned to the crook of his neck. Even through it all, Felix’s hair still smells like Pine needles and mint, a guilty pleasure of Sylvain’s to smell any time he got near the man. Felix’s amber eyes stared up at the ceiling, and he felt breathless, full, happy.   
  
“What are you laughing about,” he grunted, there being no maliciousness in his voice, just weariness. His hands came down tiredly, one to comb through the bright red hair, twisting it lazily around his fingers, the other to draw small circles along the course of Sylvain’s spine.   
  
Smiling up, Sylvain just stared for a long moment, taking in the beauty of Felix’s glow. His eyes examined every bit of him, and the other could feel himself grow shy from being under such an intent gaze. “... If I could go back in time, I think 17 year old me would give me a high five right about now,” he chuckled, craning his neck up and peppering his lover’s face with soft kisses. This made the other man grunt and roll his eyes, a soft laugh coming from him.   
  
“You’re stupid…. I think I like that in a man.”   
  


* * *

Outside, two angels sat close to one another, in soft silence, smiles on both their faces before one spoke up. Blinking Mercedes looks to Annette, her chin resting in her hand.   
  
“Do you think it worked Annie?” she asked softly, finally glad it was dark enough outside to where they didn't have to turn away anymore people who wanted to go into the sauna. Who knows how long they had been sitting on those steps.   
  
“I think so!,” the chipper redhead beamed, nodding to the friend. “They’ve been in there for a long time Mercie….. Either it _ worked out _ or Felix killed Sylvain and is trying to find a way to hide the body,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Which I guess, solves that problem either way!”   
  
A small laugh bubbled from Mercedes, her hand coming up to hide it away. A delicate blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of them...well...   
“I sure hope everything went alright,” she murmurs, opening her mouth to say something else before hearing a door open behind her. Annette was already on the move, always two steps ahead in this situation, grabbing Mercedes hand and beginning to run forward back towards the dormitories.   
  
“Mercie, w-we have to ruuuuuuuun!”

**Author's Note:**

> .  
.  
.  
WELL, hoped you liked it! Please feel free to comment or whatever! Thanks for reading! :>


End file.
